


Disbelief

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Severus, some things are harder to believe than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written on 7 April 2012 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus, Dumbledore: sacrifice, respect_.

"—because she holds a high respect for _your_ opinion."

"True, but mine wouldn't trump her own in this matter, Severus. Tonks wants—"

"Nymphadora does not want to sacrifice herself to a _werewolf_ , Albus! She's only been pretending to fancy him for your sake, and now she's confused!"

"You're mistaken. I didn't ask her to spy on Remus, whom I trust as much as I do you."

"Bollocks! She told me that you were interested to know what he'd been up to before returning to Hogwarts to teach, that you suspect him of having had truck with other werewolves—Greyback's wolves—and rightly so!"

Albus shook his head. "If Tonks told you that, it was an assumption on her part, and obviously one which she no longer believes."

"She's too young to know what she believes."

"How interesting that _you_ would say that."

"Damn it, Albus, this has gone too far! Her _Patronus_ has changed."

"Yes, and that is telling, isn't it?"

"All it tells me is that she needs protection."

"Severus, I know that Tonks was one of your favourite students, but she's a grown woman, now, and in love with Remus. You may not like it, but you must accept it."


End file.
